


One more body down the wishing well

by under_stars



Series: Ivar/Reader Various Works [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Instant Attraction, Mention of Freydis, Modern AU, Night at the beach, Reader Insert, Some flirting going on, Vegan Sigurd because why not, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_stars/pseuds/under_stars
Summary: One more body down the wishin' wellGivin' you all your dreamsOne more body down the wishin' wellDarkness gonna set you freeIvar definitely never expected one of Sigurd’s friends to catch his eye, but well, now that he has met you, he has changed his mind.Modern AU
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Ivar x Reader - Relationship, Ivar/Reader
Series: Ivar/Reader Various Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	One more body down the wishing well

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the summary is called ‘Wishing Well’ and it belongs to the artist Ghost Monroe.

“You need to be more sociable, Ivar.”

Ivar scoffed. He did not know why his mother was so set to pestering him that morning. He had woken up early, as usual, had had his shower, had checked his emails and then had sat down on the table to eat the breakfast that was waiting for him. He was usually the first of the brothers to wake up on Sundays and he would always enjoy the calm before the storm. The storm being his brothers waking up and creating havoc along their way, searching for their missing socks, their lost phones, demanding more portions of food and chatting loudly.

“And why is that, mum?”, he asked his mother, Aslaug, who currently refused to leave him enjoy the temporary peace and quiet. 

“My dear, you are always too focused on you work”, she came and sat next to him, smiling tenderly but he interrupted her before she could continue.

“What does that have to do with me not being sociable?”, he asked, raising his eyebrow. Aslaug sighed.

“Let me explain. You work too hard and even though this is very, very admirable”, she made sure she highlighted the word ‘admirable’, “I am not very certain it is good for your health. And I do not mean your physical health”, she added hurriedly before he could protest. “What I mean is that you need friends to keep you company and distract you from all the stress you go through at work”, she concluded and glanced at him to catch his reaction.

“Really, mum? I am not a child, you are not to decide what I need”, Ivar grumbled. He sipped his strong black coffee, annoyed. This talk was ruining his morning.

“Sigurd will be going at a beach party with his friends tonight. I asked him to take you with him and he agreed.” 

Ivar chocked on his coffee.

“Mum, seriously? I am an adult, not a kid!”, he gasped.

“I know that, dear, yet you still live here with me”, she smiled teasingly.

“So do all my brothers.”

Aslaug laughed. “At least try and make an effort. You are a grown man, as you said, and grown men have friends to keep them sane”, she joked and patted his back. 

“Fine”, Ivar grumbled not wanting to discuss this any longer, “But couldn’t you have at least asked Ubbe or Hvitserk? Sigurd’s friends are fucking annoying”, he added, his eyes set on said man, who was descending the stairs, wearing only his white boxers. He swore, his younger brother was the strangest creature he had ever met. Well, and the most annoying. Sigurd was an intolerable vegan and indie musician, who would make a fuss if every single product they bought in this house was not organic and who would wear ridiculous clothes at any time of day. Seriously, he and Sigurd could not be any more different. He, Ivar, was organized, willful and hard-working, while his brother spent his days complaining about issues like global warming and strumming his guitar, trying to come up with songs that would address the issue. See? Not admirable at all.

“Good morning, dear”, Aslaug greeted her youngest son, who could barely keep his eyes open. He had been up all night playing his guitar and tambourine and he would have probably continued disturbing everyone in the house, had it not been for Hvitserk, who had decided to be the bigger person, get out of bed and give his brother one good punch to stop all the noise. 

Sigurd grumbled a response to his mother and sat down. Not a moment passed and they were joined by their two other brothers, equally as tired. They had been out drinking the previous night and even though Ivar would not mind a drink or two for himself, he had decided not to join them. He regretted his decision, for his mother had now asked him to hang out with Sigurd and his lot and, sadly, he could not refuse anything to his mother. Well, no matter. He would go along with him, sit in a corner and watch a film on his phone or something like that. And then, he would return and tell her that this crowd of people was just not for him. Which was true anyway.

...........

The beach where the party would take place was not too far away, but they were to pick up some of Sigurd’s friends along the way. Despite Sigurd’s protests, they took the family car and Ivar drove, for the former’s conscience was heavy with the knowledge that he was harming mother nature.

“Do not worry, Sigurd, mother nature will not come back to haunt you”, Ivar joked with an ironic tone during the ride.

“Shut up, you know nothing. And it was your idea anyway”, Sigurd answered gloomily.

“How else are we going to pick up your friends? Should we go back and take your bike?”

“Do not fuck with me! You were not supposed to come anyway. Mum just begged me and I could not refuse”, Sigurd snapped angrily.

“You think I wanted to come? I could not refuse her either. But I should have”, Ivar grumbled, gritting his teeth.

“Whatever. Just do not embarrass me in front of them.”

“You embarrass me. Now which turn do I take?”

“Take left. Erik’s house is in the corner.”

..................

When they finally arrived at their destination, it was midnight and the rest of Sigurd’s friends were already there. They had lit a fire and they were all sitting around, eating, drinking and chatting loudly. Music was being played by a radio, which Ivar found extremely old fashioned for some reason. He could see some familiar faces, one or two of Sigurd’s old classmates and Margrethe, an annoying girl that purposely hung out with his brothers, just to go to bed with them. His brothers had all gotten wind of it, yet they still took her to their beds. However, Margrethe had never approached Ivar and that had offended him. She now smiled at him and Sigurd, but Ivar took pleasure in ignoring her. Sigurd begrudgingly introduced him to the others and Ivar suddenly felt too awkward to say anything. All these people in front of him were strangers. Strangers that he knew he would never understand. And they would never understand him.

He just stood there stuttering greetings and scanning the crowd, when he saw you. He had never seen you in Sigurd’s crowd before. You must have been a new addition. You were wearing a short (F/C) top and loose trousers with a floral pattern. Your long hair scattered with the salty breeze and you wore a flower crown in your head. You were comfortably seated on the sand, eating something that looked like green crisps and you were laughing bubbly. You caught him staring and you smiled at him widely. Ivar returned the smile awkwardly, but he did not dare to approach you.

“Sigurd”, you greeted his brother cheerfully, “took you long enough to come!”, you fixed your gaze back on Ivar, “and I see you brought your younger brother!”

Ivar grimaced and saw with the corner of his eye that Sigurd had done the same.

“Actually, I am one year older than him”, he grumbled pointing at Sigurd but looking at you. You laughed.

“Oh, Sigurd! You lied!”, you said between your laughter. You looked so carefree and cheerful that Ivar could not help but smile in spite of his nervousness.

“Well, come you two!”, you beckoned them closer with your hand, “don’t just stand there!”

They obeyed and Ivar did his best to discreetly sit as closer to you as possible, but his embarrassment made him clumsy and he almost tripped on his crutches.

“Careful, there”, you said and handed him back his crutch, which he had accidentally dropped.

“Thanks”, he murmured, too embarrassed to initiate a conversation. The fact that he was instantly attracted to you, baffled him. He did not know how to act or what to say and, sadly, he did not have much experience on the matter. He had not had much luck with women before, not because he would do something wrong when approaching them, rather because his difficulty with walking seemed to put them off every time. He had had girlfriends before, of course, but the relationship would always end up too complicated for him to bear. Now that he thought of it, all his past relationships had ended on bad terms. The worst one had been Freydis, his ex-girlfriend who had cheated on him and-

“Are you alright, man?”, Erik, one of the guys they had picked up on the way, asked him suddenly, distracting him from his bad thoughts. “You seem upset, man. Come on, try some of this”, he continued without waiting for Ivar to respond and handed him the same green stuff that you were eating. Erik explained it was broccoli crisps, but did not proceeded any further, bursting into laughter with Ivar’s reaction of pure disgust. “I promise it is good”, he reassured him, though Ivar did not take any. What he did take gladly was the alcohol offered to him, which thankfully was not some kind of weird vegetable drink. 

The time passed slowly. But for Ivar it was all a whirlwind of conversations, arguments, music, food and drinks being passed around and laughter. Some people even went for a swim, but returned soon enough. Ivar was just a mere observer. Even though everyone had welcomed him, no one really bothered to approach him, other than Erik, whom he already knew. You had not talked to him either, clearly busy with chatting, drinking and eating nonstop. Hell, you had eaten more than he does in a day!

Suddenly Sigurd took out his guitar and begun strumming it. You raised your head and he beckoned you to sit with him. You did, settling yourself next to him and started humming the notes he was hitting with the guitar.

Sigurd smiled mischievously. “Remember the song from last time?” 

You nodded. He started playing. You started singing. 

And Ivar was starstruck. 

The radio had been turned off. Your voice was sweet and soft as you sang a song Ivar had never heard before, but he was too enchanted to notice. The sound of the waves against the sand served as distant rhythm for the song. The stars were shining and the fire was warm and nothing else was heard but the guitar notes and your voice. 

“Don't close your eyes tonight...”, you were swaying your body to the rhythm of the song, your eyes closed, a smirk plastered on your fire lit face. Everyone in the group was smiling, only Ivar’s expression was serious as he gazed at you. You were beautiful. But what if you felt something for Sigurd? It was clear that you two were close. A bitter feeling started to build up in his chest, when you suddenly opened your eyes and looked at him, your gazes locking. Ivar did not move.

“One more body down the wishin' well...Givin' you all your dreams...One more body down the wishin' well...Darkness gonna set you free...”, you finished the song, your gaze still fixed on him, and everyone applauded. You laughed happily and fake-bowed to show them your appreciation. You looked back at Ivar and he detected hesitation in your eyes for a moment. Then you made a small gesture with your head and got up, as though you were suggesting for him to follow you. Ivar was unsure if that was what you had meant, but he wanted to get a chance to talk to you, excitement taking over his biology. He grabbed his crutches and stood up, heading to the direction you had followed.

The others in the group were too busy taking out their own instruments, tambourines, flutes and ukuleles, to notice you two had left. One or two arguments had broken out but Sigurd hushed everyone.

“Don’t fight you arseholes! Everyone will get their song. Now, let’s start by the person who made their request calmly and not like a barbarian!”, his voice became more distant, as Ivar came to where you had sat on the sand, close to the water.

“It is a fine night”, you said to him, without looking up, “We are so fortunate to have people to share it with”, you added finally raising your head and facing him. It was true, the night was indeed mesmerizing. The stars were radiating brightly, the weather was warm and sweet. The moon was a faded presence, just a sliver of silver in a black sky full of stars.

“You are fortunate”, Ivar corrected you grimly, but immediately regretted it afterwards. He wanted you to like him, but he felt nervous and unsure of what to say. But you had invited him to follow you, so perhaps you were intrigued by him?

“Ivar, right?”, you asked, smiling. You seemed to smile so much. And that was good thing for your smiles would lit up your face, giving away a kindness and honesty. “Sit down”, you invited him.

“Yeah, it’s Ivar. Thanks”, he sat down, “and you?”

“(Y/N)”

You shook hands awkwardly. Silence ensued, as you both abstractedly dug your fingers in the sand.

“You are new to the group, no?”, Ivar broke the silence, choosing to be daring just for this night.

“Yeah. I met Sigurd at a vegan restaurant. I work there”, you explained, “We got to talking and we became friends. Your brother is interesting.”

“You are vegan as well?”, Ivar asked, ignoring your last statement. Enough about his brother.

“No, I am a vegetarian, or at least I try to be”, you chuckled, “I like meat and I am not very good when it comes to resisting food.”

Ivar laughed lightly. “Yeah, I noticed that.”

You laughed too, unembarrassed. “Well, I suppose I will get better with the passage of time. Working at a vegan restaurant definitely helps.”

“You chose to work there?”

“No, silly, it was the only job I could find! I am not one of these fanatic people, who only wish to be surrounded by vegans and vegetarians. That is narrow-minded. You can say it was mere chance.”

“Sigurd is like this. There was a time he desperately tried to convince us to become vegetarians”, Ivar complained, “Meaningless to say, he failed”, he smiled in triumph.

“How many of you are there?”

“Four of us. And we have one more from another mother.”

“That is a lot of brothers!”, you exclaimed, “But I do know how you feel. Well, to put it in a better way, my brothers know how you feel.”

“You have brothers too?”

“Two of them, and very annoying, I might add!”

“Well, that is a thing we have in common”, Ivar said softly and you looked at him, surprised.

“Maybe we have more things in common than you think”, you answered just as softly.

The conversation went on cheerfully. You told him of your work, your friends and your hobbies. And even though he did not seem like one to open up immediately, in return he told you about his office work and his own hobbies. There was a short pause. You looked at his intense deep blue eyes and tanned skin that seemed to glisten in the pale moonlight and your heart fluttered just a little bit.

“I liked your song”, Ivar spoke shyly, “your voice is beautiful.”

“Thank you. I do what I can”, you looked back at the sky and sighed, “I wish I could become a singer.”

“Then become one. What is to stop you?”

“Money”, you answered firmly, “and people.”

“Money-wise it is difficult, it’s true. But what about people? You do not have to care what they think”, Ivar murmured.

“And do you not care what people think of you?”, you asked, your (E/C) eyes having a provoking look in them. Ivar was taken aback by your question and even more by the shining sheen in your eyes.

“I suppose...”, he thought for a moment and considered lying. But you had something in you, in the way you spoke and carried yourself, something that brought out honesty in people. You had the same effect on him. “I do”, he admitted, “I do.”

“We all do, Ivar. And there is no shame in admitting it”, you said comfortingly, “You have to work at ignoring negativity.”

The singing from the group sounded so distant, so far away. It was as though you two were completely isolated from the rest of the world. And truth be told, neither of you minded.

“The song...it spoke of love”, you whispered out of the blue, blushing unwillingly.

“Sorry?”, Ivar asked, missing what you had just said.

“I said that what I sang spoke of love.”

“Love?”, Ivar mouthed the word as if it was a terrifying prospect.

You giggled. “Yes, love, Ivar. Have you never been in love before?”

“Well, yes, I think”, he answered skeptically.

“Me, too”, you said, staring at the almost indistinguishable horizon, “but years ago. Up from there it went downhill.”

Ivar sensed a heartbreaking story would probably ensue and as much as he fancied you, he did not particularly wish to hear it. He waited for you to continue but you did not say anything. Ivar suddenly realised why it had dawned on you to mention love. Far into the horizon he could distinguish two dark figures into the water. A couple, most likely.

“I did not hear anything about love in the song”, he said, but perhaps that was because he had been too distracted by your sweet singing to pay attention to the actual song.

“One more body down the wishing well...”

He gaped at you, confused. “What?”

“Nowadays relationships are shallow. People come and go from our lives and we never bother to deeply bond with them. We mean well, but we ignore what is so generously given to us. And I am guilty of that myself. I never truly commit myself to a relationship”, you chuckled sadly, “and my relationships with men are very often pitiful one-night stands”, you turned to face Ivar, “I would like to change that so very much.”

Ivar blushed at what you were potentially suggesting.

“(Y/N), how could men refuse a woman like you?”, he dared to ask, his voice trembling a little. He could not understand why you were claiming to be unsuccessful with your relationships, you seemed so positive and lovable.

“Again, just like I said, Ivar, the problem is people. Some are narrow-minded. They will not accept you for who you are, for what you believe. They only want you to change and become what they wish you were. You are just one more body down their wishing well. Do you get it?”, you stole a glance at him at him and noted you were both blushing.

“I understand”, Ivar sighed, “my legs seem to put people off. I only wish...I only wish they accepted them as they are”, he whispered and then gasped in realization that he had just mouthed one of his most secret thoughts. You put a gentle hand over his and left it there.

“I do not mind them”, was your simple answer but these few words evoked a newly-found feeling in Ivar. A mix of excitement and hopefulness, a warm exhilarating feeling in his chest and on his hand.

“I would like to change it”, you repeated your previous words, your hand still on top of his, “but I have to find the right person. And we shall try it together, not to one another. Would you like that, Ivar?”

Ivar gave the smallest of nods. “You are beautiful, (Y/N)”, he blurted out, feeling drunk on this dizzying feeling of excitement.

“Thank you.”

Your faces were very close, because you had been whispering for quite some time now. Ivar wondered if he should diminish the proximity and lean in for the kiss, but he felt unsure and flustered. Maybe he should ask you directly, you were a straightforward person.

“Let us take it slow, though”, you whispered, as though you had read his thoughts. Despite you words, you did not lean back and he could feel your warm breath on his face. Or maybe it was just the breeze. The music could still be vaguely heard in the distance.

“Would you like to dance?”, you asked dreamily.

“I do not quite dance”, he said quietly.

“It’s alright. Next time”, you breathed, “maybe we drank too much”, you said and he hummed in response.

The wind intensified for a moment and your (H/C) hair hit his face, tickling him. You laughed, withdrawing your hand and he immediately missed its warmth, the perfect way it fit on his.

You sat up and stretched your body, staring at the water, towards the direction of the couple that had yet to leave, “Come to the water!”, you exclaimed.

“What?”

You offered him your hand and he took it, reveling in its touch once again.

You let out a laugh of pure delight and run to the water, throwing the flower crown off your head. Ivar simply stared at you, startled.

“What are you doing?”, he shouted, as you entered the water, causing it to ripple softly.

“Come on in!”, you shouted back and waved you hands, your smile the brightest one you had gifted him that night.

..............

“How was it at the beach yesterday?”, Aslaug questioned Ivar, as she handed him a cup of coffee.

“Fine”, Ivar answered but could not hide the smirk that his lips had formed.

“How did you get on with the crowd?”, his mother insisted, surprised to see her son in such a light mood. She had expected him to hit her with a barrage of complaints for forcing him to go out with his brother.

“Well enough to stay”, he said mysteriously, bringing the cup close to his face, ready to drink it all at once. He would need it.

His phone suddenly beeped. He immediately brought it out from his pocket and glanced at the screen. His smirk now turned into a wide smile.

“Who is it?”, Aslaug inquired, puzzled at her son’s behaviour.

He did not answer. He had already started typing. His mother, curious, attempted to peek but he quickly shoved her away. She was not able to catch anything but a name.

(Y/N).

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I have nothing against vegans, Ivar just finds annoying anything his brother does. And I have tried broccoli crisps. They are awesome. ;)


End file.
